Only In a Domino City
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: It had been just about seven years sense you saw him. During your years at Whammy's house were spent by sitting next to him as he played with toys or compleated a puzzle. Now as his 20th birthday comes you come to pay a visit. One-shot. NearXReader


**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of the Characters. **

You stood in front of a large steel door. Cold metal surrounded you as you stood there waiting. "State your business." A voice called as it seemed to come from every part of the room as it boomed around you.

"I'm N's friend. From Whammy's house. I promised him when he left Whammy's house that on his twentieth birthday I would find him to wish him a happy birthday." You said loudly as the cameras watched ever so carefully.

A loud buzzing was herd for a moment fallowed by the locks unlatching on the steel door. Afte3r a short moment the door opened to a city of dominos that filled around the room. Some of the buildings made of dominos were tall enough to reach the ceiling.

"Near?" you said hearing nothing but the clack of dominos. "Hello? Anyone home?" you continued carefully setting your bag down and taking off your shoes. You step forward, slowly walking between two large buildings. The space large enough to let you walk freely but small enough for you to feel cramped. You walked though to what seemed like a maze.

You walked into a small clearing of buildings surrounding you. Near stood in the middle of the clearing. "Damn Near, did you do all this?" you asked taking a small look around.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"Well it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time you know?"

"Correct."

"So , why is it that you let me in. As of now your L's successor at work. When I found out about L's death I knew it would be you that he would choose." You smiled walking towards him.

"No, he never had the chance to choose between Mello or I."

"But you solved the Kira case."

"But not without Mello's help."

"Where is Mello anyway?"

"He's dead." Near looked down. Your eyes looked down remember the blond boy from the Whammy's house.

"How?"

"Fire."

"I'm sorry." You said wrapping your arms around him in an embrace.

"Don't be." He looked up then at you. "He wasn't really a friend of mine."

"Then why was I let in?"

"You were my only friend within the Whammy's house. All you did was watched me as I did a puzzle or played with toys. You never asked if you could or asked to watch. But it was only you who listened to my mumblings to myself. You where the one who sat there just to keep company." He passed, "You made the sensation of having someone near me."

You cocked your eyebrow for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"You, were the only person I ever got close to without really needing to. I loved you for that." He set his hands on your shoulders. You looked at the white haired boy with soft eyes.

"Near…" you leaned in close.

"That day I left, I didn't think that you would actually come on my twentieth birthday. So honestly I don't even know what I should do.

You smiled for a moment. "Just say yes." You half whispered before slowly pressing your lips onto his. Throughout the years of Whammy's house it never occurred to you that you would be kissing the white haired boy whom you sat quietly next to.

You parted away, seeing his eyes slowly reopen. His mouth stayed open for a moment then shut. You heard him gulp. "You okay?" you asked seeing him look down.

"Yes, I'm just at a loss for words."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." His hands slid to your waist. His body swayed a little losing his balance.

"Near, you need to lay down." You slowly moved him to the floor onto his back. His eyes shut and the weight of his body became heavy. You set his head on the floor, pulling off your jacket and folding it to a small pillow. Putting it under his head you set yourself in between his legs putting them on your shoulders. "Near?" You asked. No answer came from him. "Near, Near, wake up." You snapped your fingers trying to wake him.

His eyes slowly reopened to your smile. "You fainted."

"How?"

You laughed slightly. "Aren't you the smart one?" You looked seeing a slight scowl. "Here, eat this." You picked up an unopened chocolate bar. Opening up and handing it to him. He unwillingly took it snapping a piece off and handing it to you. You smiled setting his legs on either side of you after eating the small piece. You watched him take small bites from the bar looking away as he did so.

You laid your head against his chest for a moment. Feeling him inhale and exhale. Hearing his heart beat under his chest. "What are you doing?" he quietly asked. Your head shifted to look up at him.

"Listening."

"To what?"

"Your heart." You moved yourself up to his lips. Kissing him slowly. "It's so calm now." You said between his lips before pulling him to a deeper kiss.

Your legs move to either side of him. Straddling his hips as kiss became deeper. Your tongue slid against his lips. His mouth opened his tongue on one side of his mouth as you explored. Your tongue made a small trail in his mouth, tracing the roof of his mouth to around his teeth. Sliding against his, giving him a small reassurance to slip his tongue past yours. Your hands begun to unbutton his pajama shirt as his tongue explored your mouth. His hands slid to your back.

As smart as he was he had no clue what to do. He never took the time to study up on relationships. He found it useless if he did. He let a small bit of his instinct to take over. His hands slid under your shirt. His hands cold as he rubbed.

You body covered in goose bumps but slowly relaxed to his touch. As you undid the last button you looked down at his chest now revealed to you that he looked stronger then you had thought. You sat up, pulling your shirt over your head and set it aside. Placing your hand to your bra clasp you looked down at him. "You alright with this?" you asked watching him nod slightly. A small smile came across your face as the clasp came undone and the bra slid off your arms.

You leaned down. Placing your lips back to his as your chest met his. His hands went to your sides, rubbing them softly. One of your hands felt around his chest as the other weaved your fingers through his hair. His cheeks hot as you brushed against them. You slowly kissed away from his lips and kissed down his jaw. Your hand leaving his hair as you made a trail of kisses down his neck and to his collar bone. Softly breathing as your fingers traced his waist where his pants started. You could feel his body heat up as your kisses made their way down his chest as you pulled down his pants.

His naked body lay in front of you. "Do you want me to mark you?" You asked slipping out of your skirt and panties.

"What do you mean?"

You slid your body against his. "Where I suck your skin till the blood vessels brake and form a bruise." You said licking up his chest.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not if I do it in the right place."

He nodded seeing you lick your lips and moving them to his side. On a small area along his side you kissed and licked the attended area. Your teeth sank in, biting him with enough force to make him clench your back but without making him bleed.

After a moment of sucking and consent biting you released. Licking the red mark. You smiled at your work before moving back to his lips. Kissing him softly you positioned yourself above his harden manhood. Your soft womanhood rubbing against him. A hard blush formed across his face as his lips quivered. Your hand slid to his length. "You okay?" You asked as you slowly rubbed him. He nodded watching you sit upwards. "Alright."

Your hips hovered over his tip, slowly sliding yourself down letting it slid into you. A soft blush came across your face as you slid yourself down getting him deep within you. Every inch of him filled you in the right places.

He put his hands on your hips, getting you to move up and down on top of him. The both of you started to pant in ecstasy. Your movement became faster as the thrusts moved harder in you. Your hands set on his hips as you became faster.

"N-Near." You moaned feeling his fingers clench against your hips. He pushed you down making you stay there. You could feel a small bit of pulsing within you as he groaned. You leaned, kissing his lips as he released inside you.

"His arms wrapped around you in a warm embrace. "You okay?" he asked feeling your warm breath against his lips. You nodded as you lay on top of him. "Good." He said kissing your cheek.

The room was silent. The sounds of your breathing mixed with his filled the air. A small and light clank was heard from an unknown corner of the room. Fallowed by a second then a third. Near's eyes widen as the sound became louder. You sat up. "Near, what's going on?" You asked looking around seeing one of the domino buildings sway.

"Damn it." He cursed pulling you back close to him. Burying your face into his shoulder. The clanks became loud. Shattering the air around you. The sound became clear to you. The domino city was crumbling around the both of you.

The room became silent again. His grip loosened letting you take a look around. The dominos stood in piles around you. You sat up as you looked. "Holy fuck." You said before looking at Near's expression.

"I don't believe you realize how pissed I am. " He said.

You smiled, "I think I do.


End file.
